A Meister and her Vampire
by The Tdog1994
Summary: With Alucard missing, his son Alexander must track him down with the help of Maka and the DWMA. However, with the madness continuing to grow, will Alex make it without subcoming to his vampiric side?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and tell me what do you think of this story.  
Please I beg of you! (Gets on hands and knees)**

Hellsing: A Meister and her Vampire.

Chapter 1: Acquittance

**Maka's perspective:**

Professor Stein walked into the classroom with two new students.

"Class, we have two new students today" said Stein.  
"Please, introduce yourselves."

"My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex" said  
the new student with black hair and red eyes.

"The name's Joshua, but please call me Josh if you want."  
said the new student with silver hair and white eyes.

"HEY, DON'T STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT!" yelled Black Star.

"I am certain that you are Black Star. Please tell me if i'm  
wrong"

"Yet two more people who think they're cooler than me."  
Soul remarked quietly.

"I heard that." replied Alexander.

"Take a seat, class will begin shortly"

The two new students sat down two rows in front of me.

"I wonder where they came from." I thought.

"Now, can anyone tell me what a Lycan is?" asked Stein.

Alexander, Joshua, and I raised our hands.

"Yes Alexander."

"A Lycan is another name for a werewolf."

"Excellent Alexander. Joshua, what are their weaknesses?"

"Usually silver, however I have heard that regular weapons  
work too. "

"I wonder where they're from." I thought.

"Wer'e British." Alex said.

"How'd you know.."

"Intuition"

Ding-dong Death gong. (How the bell rings in the manga.)

All the students got out of their seats.

"Alexander, Johnathan. Lord Death would like to see you."  
I overheard Professor Stein tell them.

**Alexander's perspective:**

After Professor Stein directed us to the Death Room, we hurriedly  
ran there to see what the Lord of Death wanted from us.

"Well hello young ones." Death said.

"Lord Death I presume?"

"Yes, I am Lord Death. So tell me, why is a member of  
Hellsing at the Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

"We have three objectives. 1: Find my father Alucard. 2: We  
believe a former spy of Millenium is within your ranks. 3:  
Recruitment."

"What makes you think he's here?" said the younger man  
next to Death.

"There have been reports of vampire attacks within the  
vicinity."

"Any ghouls reported too?" Death asked.

"Not to my knowledge." I responded.

"If that's true I'll have to contact Nosfaractu."

"Nosfaractu?"

"It's an organization dedicated to eradicating vampries. They come from the Translvanian branch of the DWMA, which is headed by Dracula."

"So this Dracula runs Nosfaractu."

"Not exactly, his son, Alucard, does."

All of a sudden Integra appeared in Death's mirror. "Alexander, Jonathan. I just recived word that a fledgling has been spoted nearby. You know what to do."

"Yes mam, we're on our way. Joshua, let's go."

The two of us ran to the location.

'Only 2 more to go before I become a full fledged hunter' I thought.


	2. Reunion and Friendship

**Chapter 2: Reunion and Friendship.**

******Later that night.**

**Alexander's Perspective:**

**We entered into a clearing and saw our target. A young vampire in his teens was about to attack a young blond haired girl who showed some fear in her emerald colored eyes. I looked across from her and saw a young teen with white hair who was badly wounded.**

**"Where is the young prince?" asked the vampire.**

**"What are you talking about?" asked the girl.**

**"My master had sensed a boy of the Dracul bloodline. I sense his presence on you."**

**"I seriously have no idea what you are talking about."**

**"Hey jackass." I interrupted. "looking for me?"**

**"You!" yelled the vampire.**

**"Joshua, let's go!"**

**Joshua was surounded with light as he took the form of the Vampire Fang, one of the legendary Death Scythes of old. The form he took was a scythe.**

**"Ah, so the stories are true. The son of Alucard is a Meister."**

**"Who is your master, you undead maggot."**

**"And you sound like him as well."**

**"Answer me!"**

**"Fine I'll tell you. My master is Incognito."**

**'Incognito, the one vampire who is considered a threat towards all of humanity, is still alive?' I thought as my partner looked surprised at the anouncement.**

**"Well, are we gonna fight, or should I kill her now?"**

**"In the name of God" I started the Holy Prayer "All impure souls of the Living Dead shall be banished into eternal damnation."**

**"Amen" My partner finished.**

**"Say young one, do you know what happens when a vampire drinks the blood of a living being?"**

**"They gain the soul of the said being and it's powers, if it has any."**

**"So you under stand why my master wants this young girl."**

**"What?" Maka exclaimed.**

******Maka's Pov:**

**A ton of fear rushed inside me. I, Maka Albarn, would be used as a sacrifice so a vampire lord could ****fly. I looked at my partner Soul, who had a deep gash on his forehead and had several broken bones thanks to that undead bastard.**

**"But enough talk, have at you!" the vampire said.**

**After one round, Alexander sliced that vampire in half easily.**

**"All you alright miss?" Alexander asked.**

**"Yes, but my partner." I responded.**

**"I understand. Joshua, see if you can help."**

**"Understood, your highness." Joshua responded.**

**"Don't call me that"**

**"So what's this about you being in the Dracul Bloodline? What is it?" I asked.**

**"You do know the tale of Dracula."**

**I nodded.**

**"Well, the Dracul are the most powerful Vampires" He smirked a little at the word vampire.**

**"So you are a descendent of Dracula."**

**"Actually, his son."**

**"Well Alex, I did the best I could but we'll need to get him to the professionals." Joshua said.**

**All of a sudden the same vampire tried to attack me, but was shot by an unknown shooter.**

**"Jade and Crystal, show yourselves."**

**Two girls who looked 17 had come out of the trees and stood in front of Alex.**

**"Who authorized you two?"**

**"Um, Sir Integra had ordered us to assist you in this mission. So just work with us please." begged the girl with blond hair and green eyes.**

**"This way we can thank the good doctor for giving us this new life with you." added the girl with brown hair and blue eyes.**

**"Um, who are you?" I asked.**

**"Oh, pardon my friends. This is Jade and Crystal." said Alex.**

**"Hi, what's your name?" asked Crystal.**

**"Maka. Maka Albarn." I replied.**

**"Maka huh? That's a pretty nice name." Jade said.**

**"Thanks." I replied again.**

**"Well, if you three are finished, we have a wounded student and some paperwork to file." Alexander cut in.**

**"Yes, and although I was able to heal him a bit, we need a professional to fully help him." Joshua added.**

******There are a few things I want to make clear:**

**The reason Maka was afraid a little is because that was the first real vampire she has ever faced in combat. That and the fact that Soul was heavily damaged. **

******Alexander's remark: Like father like son.**

******Jade and Crystal are Alexander's Jackel and Casul.**


End file.
